The Baby Games
President Robbie was born 2 days ago he said he would forse 24 Babys to join THE BABY GAMES! RULES *There can only be one victor of the games. *We will all not respect eachother *You will fight to the death *If you sit in a tree all day hiding we will blow it up *James the baby we will blow up your brother joey from block 12 *You will all die! 1st year of the games Players *James o'niel *Kitty kat frank *joe the hobo *Banana bob *Tommy treetor *some random dude *Not me (thats his name realy) *Clover thompson *Googy pants *Chain pants *woey pants *Dc williams *Rude randy *frego guy (lego guy) *tense bence *peepa johnathon *Otter in the Water *foxy roxy *lalala baby *Chinese baby *William Waters *Kyle turner *Fletcher turner *ben danials Part One The Games All babys get on there stand and then James runs early they start running also before the games start Ben kicks the frego guy and it falls in lava it burns! James gets a back pack and runs he looks in side and there a raddle a napkin and a knife! James runs in the woods and climbs a tree he yells Ahhhhhhhhh! Dc notices him and his partners foxy,clover and ben they all trie climbing the tree but all fail and then rude randy shows up and points out the tracker baby jacker james cuts the rope it falls and hits bens head ben dies (he faked it) James screams and says ahhhhhh he is DEAD! rude says who cares the gang of babys leave rude and james come down and then rude dies because Dc williams James kills Dc in a second rude dies James yells No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! witch atracts atention. James runs he sees clover, Clover throws a knife james catch the knife he says "oh ya"! then he almost dies but randomly Kyle jumps out and kills clover by pounding her head on the Corn house witch falls on clover. James partners up with Kyle. Kyle runs off hunting and he does not come back,James belives he died but realy Kyle ran off like a scardy cat. James yells for joe the hobo joe turns out to be right behind him he was about to stab james. James partners up with joe they win at the end. Many baby's survived this battle but here is the list of babys that died #Kitty Kat Frank #Tommy Treetor #Some Random Dude #Not Me (thats his name) #Clover Thompson #Dc Williams #Rude Randy #Frego Guy #Tence Bence #Foxy Roxy #Peepa Johnathon #William Waters !POUR BABYS! Part 2 The return of block 13 James and joe are taken away to be in the victors block, when they get there two strange babys show up and say "Follow us" they come. Meanwhile the babys that escaped the baby games are taken and puten in a harder arena they all stand in a circle and say "No"! the arena blows up. Meanwhile James finds out he's the leader of the alliance to ambush president Robbie.